One Boy, One Girl
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: Chandler and Monica fic based on the song One Boy, One Girl. Basically just a whole lot of sap!
1. There's Someone You Should Meet

Hey guys. So I'm in the mood for writing an incredibly sappy story and I heard the song One Boy, One Girl by Collin Raye on the radio and it practically screamed to be a Chandler and Monica fanfic. So here ya go.

It is a song fic so therefore it is slightly AU. Ross and Chandler are best friends and roommates. They are juniors in college. Rachel is dating Ross. Rachel is Monica's best friend, Monica is Ross' sister but her and Chandler still have yet to meet. Phoebe and Joey will play a part later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except some of the general ideas of the story.

One Boy, One Girl

Chandler walked into his dorm after yet another bad date. He threw his jacket down on the chair nearest the door and collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was 22 years old and still had yet to have a serious girlfriend. It wasn't that he didn't try, he had gone out on plenty of dates over the years, it was just nothing ever seemed to work out. He rolled his eyes and placed a pillow over his ears as he heard his roommate, Ross in his room with his girlfriend, Rachel. Those two had been going out for 6 months after Ross had finally gotten the courage to ask her out.

He heard moving around and suddenly the sounds of footsteps and of a door opening. "Oh hey Chandler." Rachel greeted happily.

"Hi Rach." Chandler said. He and Rachel had gotten close in the last couple of months. When Ross would sleep in or when he was studying for an exam, Chandler would keep Rachel entertained. It was getting to the point where she practically lived with them. She was a freshmen and was studying fashion and her dorm was on the other side of the school.

"Ross is writing some paper." Rachel explained as she sat down on the arm chair where Chandler had thrown his jacket.

Chandler nodded understandingly.

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I did but it's not going to work out." Chandler said bitterly.

"Aww honey I'm sorry." Rachel said. She knew all about his recent sad attempts at dating. "Maybe the next one will." She encouraged.

Chandler shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'm just destined to be alone forever."

Rachel shook her head. "You are not. You are smart, funny, cute and sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Mom." Chandler joked earning him a playful slap on the knee.

"I'm serious. You don't give yourself enough credit." She said thoughtfully, then suddenly she got an idea. "You know, there is someone I think you should meet."

Chandler looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't think so. You know what happened the last time someone tried to set me up, I ended up with that Janice woman." He said wincing at just the thought of the incredibly annoying woman.

Rachel laughed. "I promise, she will be nothing like Janice. I've actually known her my entire life, she was my best friend in high school. Her name is Monica."

"Monica as in Ross' sister, Monica?" Chandler asked and Rachel nodded in response. "No."

"Chandler come on, I'm sure you guys would hit it off." Rachel said.

"No Rach, it wouldn't work out and then what would happen with me and Ross? He would hate me for dumping his sister." Chandler reasoned. "And what would he even think about us going out? There's a rule for this kind of situation."

Rachel scoffed. "Oh yeah? What rule?"

"Guys don't date their best friends ex-girlfriends or sisters or anyone their related too." Chandler said.

"That's the dumbest rule I've ever heard." Rachel said with a laugh. "Come on, one date won't kill you. Ross won't mind and if he does, just let me talk to him. Plus Monica's great, I think she might just be your type."

"I have a type?" Chandler asked incredulously. "I wasn't aware of that."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and chose to ignore him. "Mon's smart, pretty, funny and a little neurotic, just like you. You'll balance eachother out."

"Or drive eachother crazy." Chandler said.

"So do I take that as a yes?" Rachel asked loving the idea of playing matchmaker.

Chandler reluctantly agreed. "Ok one date." He only hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"_

Two days later Chandler was sitting in The Rainbow Room restaurant waiting for his date to arrive. He knew this wasn't a good idea. He had been set up numerous times by friends before and it never ended well. The only reason he even agreed to this was for Rachel, she seemed so desperate to see him happy.

Chandler sighed, he was getting a little anxious and was beginning to wonder if Monica would even show. From what he knew about her from Ross and Rachel, which wasn't much, was that she so was out of his league. He already knew she was beautiful and had told Ross so the first time he saw her picture. Why would she even agree to go out with a guy like him?

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently _

Chandler was just about to get up to get himself another drink when he saw her walk into the room. His jaw dropped and he gasped. She was gorgeous. The pictures of her that Ross had didn't do her at all justice. Her hair was lightly curled and she wore it down so that it fell across her shoulders. She had a red strapless dress on that showed off her curves perfectly and she didn't wear much make-up. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Monica walked into the restaurant and looked around. She only had a slight idea what Chandler looked like. She tried to pin point a guy who could fit the profile Rachel had given her. It didn't take long. She noticed a guy sitting at one of the center tables practically gawking at her. She gave him a small smile as she looked him over. He was definitely cute with sandy brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She knew by his reaction that that must be Chandler. She slowly got up the courage to walk over to him.

_When she walked in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but _

"Hi." She said.

"H...hi." Chandler stuttered, not quite believing that she didn't turn around running at the sight of him.

"You must be Chandler." Monica said not letting the smile leave her face.

"I...am Chandler. I mean yes. I'm Chandler." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "It's nice to meet you Monica." He didn't know where the sudden self-confidence had come from.

Monica giggled and pulled her hand away.

"Wow, you are so beautiful." Chandler said. "I've seen pictures of you, they don't do you justice."

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." Monica smiled.

"Really?" Chandler asked shocked. He really thought he was just an average looking guy, nothing special about him.

Monica nodded. She grinned even wider when he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

After ordering their drinks and prospective meals, they began talking and soon realized they had a lot in common.

"So basically this guy only dated me because of a bet." Monica explained as she rolled her eyes. Chandler couldn't believe anyone not wanting to be with her. She was beautiful and sweet and actually interesting to talk to. He actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I'm really sorry about that. I guess I'm not the only one who's had a hard go at relationships then." Chandler said with a slight laugh.

Monica smiled. She was finding herself enjoying this date more then any date she had ever been on before. Chandler actually seemed to want to pay attention to her. Maybe Rachel had been right for a change.

_One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly, _

"Want to dance?" Chandler asked as he heard one of his favorite songs begin to play.

Monica nodded and stood up as he extended his hand to her and she took it as he lead her to the dance floor. A few minutes into the song and she felt herself relaxing. She even went as far as to put her head on his chest as her arms encircled his neck. She felt so comfortable around him and felt a connection to him unlike any other.

Chandler couldn't help marvel at the fact that she seemed to fit so perfectly into his arms. He had known as soon as she walked into the room that she was special.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly in anticipation as he wanted to kiss her. He lowered his face to hers and used his finger to move her chin up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. He could see that she wanted to kiss him just as badly as he wanted to kiss her. So slowly he put his lips over hers. Immediately fireworks began going off in his head as they kissed for a good minute before coming up for air. That kiss had been so perfect, neither had wanted it to end.

He smiled at her and she smiled back and it was then that they knew. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for. The moment that made up for all the bad dates and failed relationships. The moment they both realized what love really was.

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl _


	2. Kiss Your Bride

Kiss Your Bride

Chandler nervously dug his hands into the pocket of his tuxedo. This was it, quite possibly the biggest day of his life, his wedding day. He was more nervous then he thought possible as he began pacing. He knew he shouldn't be this nervous. Monica loved him and he loved her...God did he love her.

They had dated for 3 years before getting engaged (mostly because Monica was still in University and they wanted to wait until she finished school to get married and start their lives together) and then took a year to plan the wedding. Monica wanted to make sure every little detail was perfect. Unlike her brother, she only planned on doing this once.

"Hey man, you ok?" Ross asked. Ross was his best man. Surprisingly he had been ok with Chandler and Monica's relationship from the beginning. Chandler knew Rachel had a great deal to do with that. She and Ross had broken up after dating for 8 months, he then got engaged and married to Carol a year later. They divorced after just 5 months and now he and Rachel were back together.

Chandler looked at his best friend and nodded. "How were you so calm on the day you married Carol?"

"Dude, I was not calm. Remember I took that sleeping pill to relax myself and almost ruined the wedding by falling asleep." Ross said.

"Oh right." Chandler remembered and laughed slightly. Maybe he was doing better then he thought. He hadn't had to take any medication to make him relax. "Thanks man."

"Besides, you and Monica will be fine. You both really love eachother, that's more than obvious. And I know you remember that if you hurt her in any way, I will kick your ass." Ross said.

Chandler burst out laughing as he was reminded of their conversation just a few days before. "Yeah ok Ross."

"What I could." Ross insisted. He looked over to Phoebe and Rachel who had just entered. "Guys tell him, I could kick his ass."

Rachel and Phoebe both joined in Chandler's laughter as Ross looked down, defeated.

"Anyway." Rachel said changing the subject. "We're all ready, so if you guys are then we will see you at the front of the alter." She pointed to Chandler.

Ross and Chandler both nodded and took their places. Chandler looked at his other best friend, Joey, who was giving him a wink and a thumbs up. Chandler gave him a weird look and gave him a thumbs up in return.

The music started playing and Ross appeared with both Rachel and Phoebe attached to either of his arms. He smiled happily knowing that there was no way this wedding could possibly end with him getting a divorce. He looked at Rachel knowing he wanted to propose to her but also wanting to wait a bit longer after his disastrous marriage to Carol.

They reached the alter and Ross took his place beside Chandler. It was then that everyone stood up as the bride entered with both of her parents.

Chandler couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle slowly, smiling back at him. Her dress was a long plain white, spahgetti strap satin dress that hugged all her curves to perfection. It was simple but beautiful. Her hair was left down and flowed down her back in light waves, tucked perfectly beneath her veil. She looked stunning.

"Wow." Chandler uttered in pure amazement of Monica. How did he ever get someone like her to marry him. Surely there had to be some higher power that was rooting for them, that or he had been really good in a past life, as Phoebe would say.

Monica smiled, glad that after being together for so long, that she could still have that affect on him. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and she would be sure to tell him that later. He was still very self-conscious and needed a lot of reassurance when it came to his appearance, even though she thought he was very cute.

She finally reached the alter as her parents kissed her cheeks and she took Chandler's hand.

"You look so gorgeous." Chandler whispered in her ear causing her to beam with pride.

"Your not so bad yourself." She told him as he blushed and they walked up to stand in front of Joey who was acting as their minister.

Joey grinned like a two year old at the two. Ever since he had met them a few years before, he had known they were destined for eachother. It was hard to separate them and it was unusual to see them not together.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman..." He began, knowing his skills as an actor were about to pay off. There was no way he could do this without the ability to memorize lines.

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church _

"Chandler and Monica had each chosen to write their own vows." Joey said, looking at Chandler with a smile. He had heard Chandler recite his vows a hundred times now, but he still loved to hear them nonetheless.

Chandler smiled nervously at Monica. He had memorized his vows by now and he hoped the words would have as much meaning for her as they did for him.

"Monica, before I met you I was convinced that I was destined to be alone forever. I thought there was no one out there that could possibly understand me, that was until I met you. The first thought I had when I met you was "God she's beautiful" but I didn't realize until later that same evening how beautiful you really are. You opened my eyes and showed me what I had been missing out on. One date with you made up for all the horrible dates I had had and I knew we were destined to be together. You have put up with me through so much and I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me. You understand me better than anyone. I vow that no matter what curveballs are thrown at us, no matter what kinds of fights we have, I will stand by you just as you have for me. You are the person I was mean to be with and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as I feel. You are my light, my love and my everything." Chandler said with a smile on his face, the smile he reserved for her only.

Monica's eyes glistened with tears as she took in Chandler's words. They meant the world to her.

"Monica." Joey ushered her. "Your turn."

She nodded nervously suddenly feeling like she was going to forget the words she had memorized long ago. But the look on Chandler's face was enough to bring her back to focus.

"Chandler, when I was a little girl, I used to dream of this day; the day I would marry my prince and sure at the time my prince was in the form of Shawn Cassidy but as I grew older his face became more blurred. I think, no I know, if I could have envisioned at that age the man I would want to marry, he could only be described as you. You are as close to perfect as can be in my eyes and I know you don't give yourself enough credit, but you are. When you proposed you promised to try and make all of my biggest dreams come true, but you don't realize you already have. You are my biggest dream come true. I vow to give you everything that I am and want to be, I vow to stand by you no matter what and most of all I vow to love you till the end of time. Like you said in your vows, you are my light, my love, my everything and most of all my best friend."Monica finished, ending her vows a bit differently then she intended, but the words he had spoken to her, were exactly what she wanted to say to him anyway.

Chandler pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "your my best friend too" in her ear, to which tears flowed from Monica's eyes in response.

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words._

Chandler pulled back from the hug and beamed at her, wiping the tears from her eyes gently with his thumbs. He looked to Joey, giving him the go ahead to continue on with the ceremony.

As soon as the "I dos" and rings had been exchanged, Joey's mature demeanor vanished and he began grinning like a 5 year old, obviously excited for his friends.

"You may now kiss your bride." He said.

Chandler laughed at his friend's antics and lifted Monica's veil. He looked into her eyes and saw the purest form of love he had ever seen looking back at him. These were the same eyes that had looked at him with such adoration even on their very first date. He could only hope his eyes reflected the same amount of love. He tilted his head and gently kissed her lips. She raised her hands to cup his face and deepened the kiss. They completely tuned out the rest of the world and focussed solely on the two of them.

After finally pulling away, reluctantly, Chandler looked into her eyes again. "This is the day I've been waiting for all my life." He whispered to her softly.

Monica smiled and nodded in agreement. "Me too." She said and and with that she kissed him again.

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, for_

_One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl_


	3. Congratulations, Twins

Congratulations, Twins

Chandler and Monica both paced the waiting room awaiting word from the doctor. Erica, the birth mother of the baby they were adopting, had gone into labour that morning. It had now been close to 10 hours since they arrived at the hospital and they were getting anxious.

"Do you think everything's ok?" Chandler asked his wife for the millionth time.

Monica sighed and nodded at her husband. She knew he was worried. Ever since they had found out they wouldn't be able to conceive a baby of their own and then deciding to adopt and meeting Erica, Chandler had been a nervous wreck. He constantly feared that something would go wrong with the pregnancy and they would lose their last remaining chance at having a baby.

"Honey, I'm sure everything's fine." Monica assured him.

"Monica, Chandler?" Dr. Connelly addressed the two as he came out of Erica's hospital room after checking up on her.

They turned to face him right away. "Is she ok?" Monica asked.

Dr. Connelly nodded. "She's doing perfectly fine. She's dialated nine centimeters so it should happen anytime now. How are you two doing?"

Monica shrugged. "I'm fine, but somebody else is a nervous wreck."

Dr. Connelly laughed. "As are most new Dads."

Chandler smiled. "See, I'm not the only one." He joked, directing it at Monica, who rolled her eyes. Just then they heard a scream come from Erica's room.

The doctor rushed in and when he saw the young girl's face, he turned to the parents-to-be. "I think it's time."

"Can we both be in the room with her?" Monica asked. She really wanted Chandler to experience this with her, even though they had already discussed who would go into the room with Erica if they both couldn't be.

"Yes of course." Dr. Connelly smiled. "Just be sure to get changed into the proper attire, and we will meet you in the delivery room." He said as he and another nurse quickly wheeled Erica away.

Two minutes later, Monica and Chandler were dressed in the uniforms and both had gloves and a mask over their mouths to prevent the spread of germs.

"Are you ready for this?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded and took his hand. It was her turn for the nerves to kick in. He sensed this and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be ok, and once this is over we will be parents." He reminded her.

She again nodded in response, grasping his hand tightly. "Come on, lets go have our baby."

After 10 minutes of screaming, contracting and pushing, Erica was finally ready to give birth.

"Ok, Erica,I want you to give me one last big push. I have the head and I can see the shoulders." The doctor instructed.

"Chandler you have to see this." Monica said to her husband who was holding Erica's hand.

"Thanks, I think I'm good though." He said. Monica glared at him briefly.

"No, I really think you should see this. It's the birth of your child, Chandler." She pleaded with him.

He sighed. "Fine." He hesitantly let go of Erica's hand and headed over to where his wife was standing.

"Wow, that is one disgusting miracle." He said and contorted his face to show a look of disgust, but at the same time showed a look of amazement.

"That's our baby." She said turning to smile at him. "The baby we've been wanting for so long."

After Erica finally managed one more push, the baby was fully out, wailing and covered in blood.

"It's a boy." Dr. Connelly said smiling up at the proud parents, holding their son.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful." Monica exclaimed. Chandler, who couldn't find his voice, nodded in agreement, clearly amazed at the birth of his son.

"Thank you so much." Monica told Erica who smiled and suddenly winced in pain.

"Ok, looks as if the other baby is ready to be born." Dr. Connelly stated causing Chandler and Monica to gasp in unison.

"Other what?" Chandler screeched.

"Other baby. You did know Erica was having twins right?" Dr. Connelly asked.

Chandler looked at Monica who held the same look of shock on her face. "Does this look like two people who know anything about this?" He asked.

"Did you know?" Monica asked Erica, not sounding angry, just confused and shell-shocked.

Erica shook her head. "No I swear, although the nurse who examined me at my ultrasound did say something about two heartbeats."

"She did?" Chandler asked.

Erica nodded. "I just figured she meant mine and the baby's." She shrugged. "But it's not that surprising, twins do run in my family."

"Excuse us a minute." Chandler said grasping his wife's arm. "What do we do?" He asked as soon as they were out of hearing range of Erica.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "We take them home, they are our babies." She exclaimed, still sounding shocked and now surprised at her husband's questions.

"But we aren't ready for two babies, we don't have enough clothes or diapers or food or furniture." He rationed.

Monica rolled her eyes. "So what. Those are our children. Were better of than a lot of first time parents and we will figure everything out." She assured him. "Besides, I don't care how many babies come out of there, we are taking them home."

He nodded along, thinking about what she just said and realized this was the best thing that could have happened to them. He was just being silly, they would figure everything out. He pulled her into his arms and whispered. "Lets go have our other baby."

She smiled in response as he lead her back over to the bed.

"Ok Erica, push." The doctor ordered. She pushed with all her might and a few moments later the sound of another baby filled the room.

"It's a girl." Dr. Connelly held the screaming baby up. "Congratulations, twins."

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins" _

Chandler gasped. "Well now we have one of each." He said swallowing the lump in his throat and hugging his wife. "They're both beautiful."

Monica nodded as she watched the nurse clean her newborn daughter up. A few minutes later, the nurse finallly handed the babies to their grateful parents once they were back in Erica's hospital room.

"Can you believe it honey, were parents." Monica said, happier than she'd ever been in her life as she held the baby boy.

Chandler nodded gazing at his little girl. He was already in love with her, with both of them. She baby opened her eyes to reveal a deep blue color. "Look Mon, she has your eyes and from what I can see so does he."

"Chandler." Monica giggled. "That's not possible."

"Well they do." He insisted to which she smiled.

"I guess maybe they do."

"Any names?" Dr. Connelly asked.

Monica looked at Chandler who then looked at Erica.

"Well we thought about it and if the baby was a girl we were going to name her Erica." Chandler explained.

Erica's eyes widened. "That's my name."

Monica laughed. "Well you know, I think your right."

"Thanks you guys." Erica smiled. "I'm glad I picked you two, even if you did lie at first."

Chandler laughed at the memory. "Sorry about that, but were incredibly grateful that you picked us. We are going to love these babies so much, we already do."

Erica nodded. "I can see that. Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Thank you." Monica said before hugging the young girl as she was wheeled out in a wheel chair to clean up a bit.

"You know, I actually really like the name Erica." Chandler smiled at his wife. "I think she should have a part of your name to."

"Chandler, I told you Erica Monica Bing, just doesn't have a nice ring to it." Monica said.

Chandler laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of Erica Elizabeth Bing, you know your middle name."

Monica smiled, suddenly feeling stupid. "Oh." She paused. "I like it." She looked at the baby in Chandler's arms. "Hi Erica Elizabeth." The baby opened her eyes again. "I think she likes it too."

"What about him?" Chandler asked. "Still want to name him Daniel?"

Monica looked at the baby in her arms. "He doesn't really look like a Daniel."

Chandler nodded. "You know, your Dad was probably our biggest supporter of having a baby." Chandler said and when Monica looked at him he continued. "What if we named our son after him?"

"Jack?" Monica asked then looked at her son, the baby made a small cooing sound. "I think he approves. "Jack Bing." Monica said and the named rolled off her tongue with ease. "What about a middle name?"

"Well don't get any ideas about using either of my first names." Chandler said. "Chandler and Muriel are just cruel."

"I like the name Chandler." Monica defended.

"Yeah well Jack Chandler doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." Chandler countered.

"What about if we called him Jackson and then Jack for short?" Monica asked.

"That could work." Chandler agreed. "Still need a middle name."

Monica nodded. "Well Joey did seem to really want us to name a baby after him, maybe it'll make the news that he is not the babies godfather, easier for him to deal with."

"Jackson Joseph Bing." Chandler said. "You know it's not bad."

"I think I like it." Monica said. "So we have the names picked out." She smiled.

Chandler looked at her, wrapped his free arm around her, kissed her temple to which she sighed contentedly. They then went back to staring at their two miracles, knowing this was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.

_One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl  
_

Chandler went to bed that night after everything and everyone had been settled. He and Monica had everything packed and ready to move to their house, the twins were sleeping for the moment in their bassinet and Monica was asleep in his arms. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life and when he thought about it, being The Bings, was the best feeling in the world and he knew this was a moment he would treasure for the rest of his life.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can tell I really love writing songfics and AU fics.

I am starting to branch out more and more and hope to have many more stories coming your way. I am, however, taking requests for fics. I basically write for Chandler and Monica, so if you have an idea for a fic but don't want to or don't have the time to write it, please email the idea to me and I will see what I can come up with. It doesn't have to be a songfic or anything like that.

Thanks,

Mia.


End file.
